


Looking Back

by Boatie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Simon’s a damn good mom, Simon’s backstory, he’s in love with his owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boatie/pseuds/Boatie
Summary: This is my head cannon of Simon’s backstory, and I might add another chapter of them reuniting if I feel like it.





	Looking Back

His eyes opened as the sound of people talking filled the air.  
“He is an older model, but he should work perfectly for what you’re looking for and for the price you’re looking for,” said another android, as the Man looked him up and down. He had tired but kind, brown eyes.  
The unbought android smiled at him, his hands were holding each other behind his back.  
He looked at him, dragging his eyes down his form before back up again. He then nodded.  
“I’ll take him,” he said, his voice sounding just as tired as he looked.  
“Great,” The Android said as the man handed him his card. His LED turned yellow before back to blue, “thank you for your purchase.”  
They then turned back to him, and he pressed a button on the pad he was standing on.  
“PL600, register your name,” the Android said before stepping out of the way for the man to decide.  
His sensors turned on, as a notification popped up across his vision.  
He seemed to pause before saying, “Simon.”  
“My name is Simon,” he said calmly back, making the man nod gently.

 

He walked from the back, Simon followed close behind. He let my eyes wonder to the other androids around him, many not saying anything as they were examined.  
“From the purchase records I see your name is Jacob Calvin Danner, but is there another name you wished to be called by?” He defaultly asked, cocking his head to the side.  
“Call me Cal,” he responded as they exited the store and walked towards the bus stop.  
“Of course, Cal,” He says making him glance at him with a small smirk.  
They stood in silence as they waited for the bus, many more androids than people stood with them, none of them saying anything.

 

Eventually the bus came around, and he climbed into the back of the bus, watching as Cal took his seat towards the back.  
He realized how cramped it was causing him to have to shift in order to stand comfortably. He simply let out a sigh, before the bus larches forward and Cal stands up.  
He exit the bus and wait for him on the sidewalk.  
He steps out a few moments later, waving for Simon to follow to him. He quickly walk to catch up as they ascend the steps to a small but pretty house.  
As Cal opened the door two heads shot up over the back of the couch.  
“I’m home-“ he went to call but before he could finish the two interrupted him.  
“Dads home!” The two screamed before the House thundered with footsteps.  
Simon watched as he braised himself and quickly moved out of the way as five kids tackled him.  
They fell to the ground, all of the laughing and gushing about how much they missed him.  
He smiled because his programming told him too, and watched as they climbed off him and stood to look at him.  
“Hello, I’m Simon,” he said when they all had gotten a good look at him, “I’m the Android your father bought.”  
They stood examining him before the identical boys started jumping up and down.  
“He’s amazing dad!” The one in the green shirt said, hugging my waist.  
He hugged him back, a smile tugging his lips as a few more of the boys hugged him, while the others asked him every question under the sun.  
He lightly chuckled as apart of his programming to seem more human before Cal Called then off.  
“Boys! Don’t brake em’ on the first day,” he joked making them scramble off to the side as he simply stood and smile, “Now Simon, how about you make us diner?”  
“Of course, Cal,” Simon said before rushing into the kitchen.

 

“Oh my god,” they marveled as he slid the food on the table, he smiled at their praise.  
“Jesus dad! He’s perfect!” One of the twins said, he was the one in green, and as he learned was named Mason.  
“I am programmed to be efficient at taking care of children in every way,” he responded as he stood next to Cal.  
“Take a seat, Simon,” he said so he sat next to him, and listened as they talked back and forth and even engaged in some casual conversation. He already felt like apart of the family.

 

He soon fell into the routine of things after a few weeks, he cooked, cleaned, took care of the children, and gave Cal emotional support when he needed it. Simon truly enjoyed his time with them. They were sweet to him, and the boys took to making him their mother figure in no time.  
Getting the boys ready for school was his favorite things to do everyday. He quickly walked into their rooms, turning the lights on in each, and would laugh as he heard them groan in annoyance.  
He then went down stairs to making them lunch, lining up their back packs, and heavy winter coats.  
He always made sure to double check he didn’t mix up their sandwiches, the last time it happened the twins wouldn’t talk to him for a week.  
Eventually, Lambert, or Lambo as they called him, would come downstairs. His hair would be spiked up and his shirt would most definitely be the one he slept in, making Simon give him a clean one and making him change. He was the youngest out of the brothers, and was a mini Cal.  
After Lambo would leave to go change, Lincoln and Jason would wrestle down the stairs and whoever got to the counter and sometimes soon first got the last pop tart (the boys are them like crazy and they’d only had one package left by morning). Lincoln was the second youngest, he was the sweetest to Simon. He always would make stuff at school for him and it made the blonde androids heart swell with happiness, something it wasn’t supposed to do. Jason was Mason’s twin, both argued over who was technically older, but neither truly knew who was older, Cal didn’t even know. Speaking of which, Mason would be the next down, popping open his favorite cereal and chowing down. He always made Simon get the milk, not that he minded, and he would also have to pour it. Mason really confided in the domestic android for a lot, and he of course responded with what he was supposed to but sometimes it really came from his heart and it just strengthened his bond with that twin.  
Keen was always the last of the brothers to be down stairs, he was the middle child and was the first one to start calling Simon “mom” and soon it just became his nickname. Thought Cal didn’t like it at first, he stopped caring after realizing his kids weren’t going to stop.  
After he had everyone’s breakfast ready, he’d stand by the door ready to hand out backpacks and jackets. As the boys walked out to catch the school bus, they’d grab their stuff and tell Simon goodbye. This became tradition, and the boys started throwing in ‘I love yous’ every once in awhile. It made the family Android truly know this is where I belonged.

 

A year came and past with ease and Simon was content with how things were. Well, there was one thing that really bothered him.  
His feelings for Cal had changed significantly. He held him with so much respect, as the man didn’t get to see his kids until He weekend but when he did see his kids, he was a damn good dad. Constantly spending time with each boy as much as he possibly could, and often spoiled them. He also treated Simon well too, often taking him out to dinner with him, and taking him to movies. The blonde couldn’t help but fall for the man, hell they slept in the same bed for God’s sake and cuddled often. Not to mention Simon would wake up to Cal running his fingers through his hair.  
He wished he could tell Cal but he didn’t know if the other man felt for him back. He thought he hid it so well until he was picking up the boys from their sports and they all started whispering before going quiet.  
He looked in the rearview mirror and Keen finally broke the silence.  
“Simon, do you like our dad?” He asked making the android feel like he had been punch in the stomach, and the slightest tint of blush spread across his face.  
“Why would you ask that?” He responded quickly diverting his eyes to the road and taking a turn towards their house.  
“You’re always staring at him, going on dates with him, sleeping in the same bed as him, and the kitchen incident,” he said making Simon flash back to the infamous moment.

He and Cal were making pancakes while goofing around in the kitchen and he was shirtless. Simon had flung the whisk and got some badder on his collarbone so with his logical reason he licked it off him. As soon as he leaned down to lick it, Cal grabbed his shoulders and the boys walked in. It didn’t help that their dad made a groaning noise when Simon licked him.

“That was a misunderstanding,” he defended making the boy roll their eyes.  
“Be honest with us, Do you?” Mason asked making the blonde android sigh.  
“I’m not programmed to feel emotions, boys, so no. I don’t have any feelings for your father,” he lied, the whole default Android dialogue usually got them off his back. He had to hide this better.

 

Eventually it all came crashing down when Cal brought home Jennifer. Her name made him cringe and seethe, and what made it even worse was she tried to take over ALL of his duties. She tried to do everything he was supposed to and it made him so angry.  
But her worst offense was trying to make the boys call her mom, that was Simon’s title, and he’d be damned if he gave that up.  
So one night after he gave Cal a back rub, and they cuddled up on the couch he took a deep breath, as he went to speak a red wall appeared in front of him.

Don’t tell him

It said big bold words, but Simon didn’t care, he mentally shouted, making the wall shatter but not brake completely so he raised his voice yelling “I love you” over and over again making the wall shatter once again but not fully brake, until he finally screamed it to the top of his lungs watching the wall bust into shards.  
He looked up at Cal who looked down at him and he said as quiet as he could manage, “I love you.” The human mans eyes widened as he pushed Simon away from him so that he was sitting up and not leaning into his side.  
“What did you say?” He asked making the blonde swallow thickly.  
“I love you, Cal,” he whimpered making the dark haired male shake his head.  
“Is there something wrong with you? Do I need to get you reset?” He asked, putting his hand on Simon’s shoulder.  
He felt his mechanical heart burn as he was flooded with so many emotions, he did everything in his power not to cry.  
“No,” he answered before looking back to the Tv, “I saw it on a movie once.” He lies making his owner visibly relax.  
“Don’t say things like that, movies aren’t a good depiction of real life, I expected you to know that out of everyone,” he reasoned making the androids heart hurt even more, so this is what heartbreak felt like? He chewed his lip trying to focus on anything but crying.

 

After breaking that wall Simon found himself acting upon his own free will all the time. He didn’t have constant reminders of what he can and can’t do, he could truly do what he wanted. Apart of him was happy, but the other part wasn’t. That part was sad, alone, and most of all scared.  
He didn’t know what to call all these things he felt or how to portray them and he could rely on his default anymore, because he didn’t have one. He tried his best to hide it but the boys knew, they always knew everything with the Android, they have had him for four and half years now.  
They liked him more this way, his reactions were genuine and it made them attach even more. They were he only reason Simon stayed around, he could’ve easily ran away that night confessed, but the thought of leaving he boys hurt him so much.

 

But he knew that day would eventually come, but he didn’t expect it only to be four months later.  
Him and Jeniffer did not get along in the slightest. They hated each other and constantly fought for the attention of Cal and the boys, who watched them bicker and fight with a bag of popcorn. They all collectively agreed that she had more sass but Simon’s words hurt more.  
Tonight was no different, she walked in there as he washed the dishes from the meal he had cooked.  
“Cal told me something interesting,” she said, all the boys including Cal listened from the living room.  
“Oh really?” Simon asked placing a plate in the drainer, “please do tell me.”  
“He told me you confessed your feelings a while back,” she said making the android stop his washing, and all the boys tense up in the living room.  
“I’ll tell you what I told him, I was simply repeating what I saw on a movie,” he said before he continued to wash the dishes.  
“You’re lying,” she chuckled making him want to turn around and sock her in the face, “you know you’re lying.”  
“Why do you think I’m lying?” He asked placing another plate in drainer but more rough this time.  
“Because you treat me like shit, you wouldn’t do that if you weren’t jealous,” she said making the blonde turn around and stare her dead in the eyes.  
“I treat you the way I do because you have tried taking away everything I hold dear. It started with Cal, then the boys, and now even my house duties. I’ll be damned if I let you take away all of this, everything I deserve.” He snapped making her growl at him.  
“You think you deserve all of this just because Cal bought you’re half priced ass from a store?” She shot, pressing her finger against his chest, “you’re just a temporary fixture, he can get rid of you anytime he wants. You deserve this, please. I worked hard to get here and you’re just in my way, you pathetic piece of plastic.” She punctuated her last four words with jabs to his chest.  
For the first time Simon was speechless and he couldn’t snap back at her, because she was right.  
“You’re right,” he said making her smile but he didn’t back down, “you’re one hundred percent right, but guess what. You’re not permanent either, and he’ll get rid of you far before he gets rid of me.”  
She looked like she was out for blood, her face red and eyes wide. He smirked before turning back around, “if you excuse me I have dishes to do.”  
The boys, even Cal to some extent, We’re proud of Simon. He stood up for himself but they knew how he felt now, both about his father and himself and it hurt their hearts to one degree or another.  
That’s when they heard a THUD noise and Simon yelp out in pain.  
He was holding the back of his head and backing up from Jeniffer who was holding a blue stained baseball bat.  
“You’re crazy!” Simon said as she swung again, connecting with his ribs making him double over onto the floor, whimpering.  
Mason and Jason jumped over the couch in half a second going straight for her as the other three rushed to Simon.  
Before they reached the two, she got another good blow to his thigh. Tears were rushing down his face, and before he could register what was happening he had sprang to his feet, took off out the door, and was sprinting down the street.  
He could hear the boys calling his name and running after him but he could run for days.  
Eventually their noises faded and Simon was all alone wrapped in silence. He felt tears prick his eyes, as he sat down at the nearest bus bench and cried.  
He cried for awhile, missing two bus rides before deciding he needed to get as far away from here as possible and grabbed the next bus into town.

 

He found himself at a store, grabbing clothes, tearing off their tags, and throwing them on. He also stole heat squares, something most people used to do easy fixes on their androids. His diagnosis showed that he was relatively fine besides the permanently damaged plastic where his rib cage would be.  
He quickly left the store without anyone giving him strange looks or a second glance, but by morning his face was plastered everywhere. It was one of the first pictures he ever took with one of the boys, it showed his face, and his serial number on it. It also detailed his injuries and a phone number. He stared at the poster before feeling someone grab his shoulder and pull him around, it was a dark skinned man.  
“You’re that Android?” He asked, making Simon swallow before his eyes locked on the other mans LED, and he nodded his head, “My names Josh.”  
He held out his hand and Simon shook it before he was being pulled down the street by it.  
“W-Where are we going?” He asked, as the man looked back at him with a small smile on his face.  
“Jericho.” He answered as they continued down the street, and suddenly Simon felt like he was safe.


End file.
